


it's called stealing (sincerely, a pouting mal.)

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, evie likes to steal, mal likes to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: it's called borrowing! from, a guilty evie.





	it's called stealing (sincerely, a pouting mal.)

Evie was always ready.

And by ready, I mean, when you need a random ass lighter, she'll have it.

Need toothpaste? Don't worry, Evie has some.

She was always complete, never losing a pen and never failing her class.   
It was rare for her to ask someone else for something, and today, the rare occasion takes place.

Evie was sitting diligently in her History of Auradon class, one of the few classes she shared with her friends. She was taking notes when her blue pen ran out of ink.

Usually, she'd have a spare, but because Mal was busy pouting at her for eating her last strawberry, she ran late. Hence, no spare.

She grumbled on her seat, sighing as she shook the pen, already missing out a few of the slides as she frustratedly threw the pen inside her bag.

Mal stared at her best friend, rolling her eyes and chuckling slightly as she huffed. "E? You okay?" She whispered, nudging her side as the blue haired girl pouted.

"This is embarrassing but can I borrow a pen?" She mumbled shyly, Mal furrowed her eyebrows in return, "I'm warning you, all I own is purple."

She took a pen from the depths of her messenger bag, passing it on to Evie as the girl hastily uncapped the thing and scribbled down notes.

Evie still uses the pen even if she literally bought a case of refills for her blue one.

Mal notices but she doesn't say anything.

\---

The next thing she stole (borrowed!) was Mal's favorite beanie.

They were all staying in Arandelle for a field trip, and of course, because Mal is a literal dragon, she didn't need extra thick clothes.

They were trekking the side of the North Mountain, either everyone was helpless or everyone was dying. They're both.

"H-how t-t-the fuck d-do you sur-survive this?" Jay chattered, hugging himself as he shivered, his extra layer of leather jackets not doing him any favors.

Carlos stood next to him, more calm and poised than him but still chattering and cold.

"Dragon blood." Mal shrugged, taking Evie's cold hand and sending sparks of warmth to her body. Evie sighed in relief.

"This place is freezing!" She grumbled as they took the sight of Queen Elsa's ice castle, it was unsurprisingly magnificent but Evie didn't bother to fucking watch it when she was freezing cold.

Evie grunted as she squatted, her legs giving up on the hike. "Go on, I'm beat." She panted, the rest murmured their protests.

"You'll freeze to fucking death, E, come on." Mal smiled, lowering herself in front of the designer.

Evie raised an eyebrow at her, "Mal? What are you doing?" Her voice was cracked but it still managed to be the most beautiful sound Mal has ever heard.

"I'm telling you to climb my back. Come on." Mal smiled as she removed her purple beanie, plopping it on top of Evie's head.

Evie just nodded hesitantly, wrapping her arms around Mal's neck as the smaller girl hoisted her on her back.

Evie giggled as they bounced, "To infinity, and beyond!" Mal jumped, running towards the castle as Evie rode her back.

Their chattering and shivering friends trailed behind the two girls as they entered the castle. "Mal's fucking whipped." Jay snorted, Ben nodded in agreement. "She sure is."

Evie never returned the purple beanie.

Sometimes, she'd walk around campus with that piece of Mal in exchange for her tiara.

Mal notices.

And it kept her heart beat fast.

\---

Evie was pissed and ready to gouge out Uma's eyes for the third time this week.

The girl had been on her nerves lately, specially when it comes to Audrey. She knows, it's hypocritical since she too pines over Mal, but sometimes, Uma's just so excessive, and this is one of those days.

She groaned as she saw Uma approach their table with Gil, Mal, who was right beside her was chuckling as she followed Evie's line of sight. "You sure do hate Uma, huh?" She joked, Evie merely rolled her eyes before sighing in relief when they sat at another table.

"I don't hate her, M. Pining over Audrey, however, that's what's pissing me off. She just doesn't stop." The girl huffed as Mal sketched her, the rays of the sun pouring on her blue hair. Evie was magnificent and she didn't knew that. So, here's Mal, wanting to prove it to her.

Mal simply shrugged before continuing the drawing, not feeling Evie's hands take her iPod from her pocket, "M, I'm leaving, I have to get to class." Evie smiled sadly as the bell rang, Mal nodded, her cheeks tinting pink when Evie kissed her cheek.

Sure, it was stealing.

Sure, Mal didn't know.

Sure, Evie felt guilty

Sure, Mal didn't feel her pockets.

Sure, she didn't say anything.

\---

Evie was doing another academic decathlon, one for Chemistry, which she was a pro at. 

Mal didn't necessarily liked those type of events. She hated watching the annual quiz bee, so this isn't really her cup of tea. 

"I can't believe ye dragged me inside the auditorium for a fuckin' Chemistry show." Harry grunted as Mal tugged on the sleeves of his red coat, the one Evie gave him in exchange of the one he used on the Isle. 

Mal glared at him before sitting down on the front rows, a place where Mal can unabashedly grin and beam at Evie for doing a great job. 

Evie was backstage with Carlos, Doug, Jane and Audrey, all sporting nervous looks as they go against the Imperial Academy participants. 

"Nervous?" Audrey asked as she placed a hand on top of Evie's shoulder, the girl nodded, "Yeah, kinda."

Mal watched from the front rows, Harry sighing in relief when Uma and Gil joined them, and once they sat down, as if on cue, Mal made a beeline for the backstage where the members would be gathering. 

Mal watched as Evie bit on her nails, one by one, finger by finger, staring aimlessly at the wall. 

Evie didn't even notice the time where Mal approached her, draping her letterman jacket on the girl's shoulders. 

"You seem cold, E. Keep it, and good luck." 

Evie grinned.

Mal grinned back. 

That's the day they felt the spark.

And that's the last time Mal ever wore her jacket.

\---

It was Valentines Day and sure enough, it's a day to scare the shit out of Mal. 

There was this ridiculous R.O.A.R match at the end of the day and Mal got dragged to be one of the challengers. 

Not just that, but this ridiculous game would win you a date with the person you like. 

And because Mal is a dumb ass bitch, she chose this opportunity to ask Evie out (which was incredibly stupid, considering she sucks at swords.)

Evie was a 'Princess in Distress' of the game and she has to be saved. 

Luckily for Mal, Evie won't be able to see the blush on her cheeks when she sees the princess. 

Mal brandished her sword high in the air as the tension filled the room. It was either her, Lonnie, Harry or Uma. "Holy fuck, I beat Jay?" Was the first few words Mal uttered since she stepped foot inside the amphitheater. 

Evie watched as the four circled each other inside the small ring, Harry lunged first, tackling Lonnie with all his strength, Uma followed, lunging herself at Harry while Lonnie fought off Mal. 

Harry stumbled backwards when the foil was stabbed on his chest, Uma was next, considering her distraction when Audrey gave her a flashing smile from the seats with the crowd. 

"It's just you and me." Lonnie joked as she swung her sword forward, clashing with Mal's as they pushed each other continuously. 

Evie held in a gasp when Mal stumbled, yet made Lonnie fall off her feet. 

The crowd cheered when Mal removed her helmet, panting as she smiled in victory. 

"As the king and referee for this match, I hereby declare Mal of Auradon the winner of the Cupid's Swords and Valentines game! Mal, I believe we owe you something." Ben smiled as he handed her the microphone, Mal looked uneasy as she stared into the eyes of the blue haired goddess just a barricade away from her. 

"Gee, thanks for the reminder, Ben." She chuckled sarcastically, "Can everyone get out? Everyone except the 'Princesses in Distress' or whatever you're called. And my friends, yeah, don't leave." She mumbled shyly, the crowd shuffled out the door. Not wanting to piss the dragon off. 

"M? You okay?" Evie asked as Mal gripped the handle of her foil tightly, Mal nodded sheepishly, giving the girl a small smile. 

"Wow, Mal. I can't believe you asked the whole amphitheater to go away." Jay joked, Mal shot him a glare before taking a deep breath. 

"I know it's worth a shot, so even if I know you're straight, Evie Queen, go out on a date with me? And if you seem to like it, go on a second?" 

Their friends were either too shocked or too smug that they kept silent as Evie blushed a deep red. Her eyes widening as Mal took the complimentary roses from Ben. 

"Holy fuck, Mal! Yes!" She yelled, throwing her arms on the girl's shoulders, not bothering a second to kiss the girl. 

And sure, it was in the heat of the moment. 

Sure, Evie knew it wasn't true. 

Sure, she stole a kiss from Mal.

\---

Their first date went without a hitch, so did the second, the third, the fourth and the fifth, sixth, seventh. 

For the hundredth time, the Villain Kids were once again iconic. They were the first star couple that are gay. Well, not really a couple yet but they can go out to details later. Details to follow.

It wasn't anything special, just a small Tourney game between the Olympians. 

And Mal, she won the game. Like always. 

All she needs to win is Evie's heart. 

So she stepped on the podium Ben stepped on when he asked her out to the coronation. Evie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

_Stars shine bright at late night skies,_  
A warm blue comforts my eyes,  
And funny how fast time flies,  
But I'd do this forever, a hundred times.  


Mal smiled, reading through the poem she wrote for Evie, who, was still in the bleachers, confused as fuck.

_Oceans filled with clear waters,_  
Then again, blue is their color,  
Your lips on mine and my world shatters,  
You leave me defenseless one way or another.

Evie smiled, blushing slightly as Mal gave her a smile.

_And all I see is the color blue,_  
A beacon of light, a bright hue,  
The color blue hazes my thoughts too,  
Because the color blue belongs to you.

Grinning, Uma turned the projector off, being notified by Mal that she was doing an impromptu stanza at some point. 

_Evie Queen you own my heart,_  
Your beauty is magnificent art,  
You've taken me down like tranquilizer darts,  
I love you, take my heart.

Three words. 

Those were the three words that left Evie breathless as she ran towards her girlfriend.

They've said I love you before but this hits different. 

"I love you too." She breathes out. 

And at that moment Evie stole something from Mal.

She stole her heart.

\---

Graduates. 

Actual adults. 

It's been a few years since they all saw each other. 

Jay dropped his education for Tourney, Carlos was somewhere near Tomorrowland, Ben was busy being King, Uma and her crew were out for the navy, Audrey went to Auroria, Lonnie went back to Northern Wei, and it left the rest to study in Auradon University.

Four years of Mal and Evie. 

It's been four years and they're still in love.

(Four years and Evie _still_ uses her pen.)

Evie smiled as she was twirled by Mal as she sat down on the front rows. Jay, Uma, Gil, Harry, Lonnie, Carlos and Audrey all sitting with them in similar togas because let's be honest here, Fairy Godmother isn't letting them to be not acknowledged in Auradon University when they were the best students in Auradon Prep.

Mal stepped on stage. 

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually fully functioning adults now." She chuckled, earning a few laughs from the student body.

"Auradon gave us the opportunity to become someone we're truly meant to be." A few heads nodded, including her girlfriend's.

"It's where the nerd becomes the best and coolest trumpet player I've ever seen." 

"Where the dumb jock turns out to be the best knight."

"Where the underestimated became someone so helpful."

"It gave us the person who can't even count to one become the best person in math."

"It's where an enemy turns to one of my greatest friends."

"It's where the princess becomes the best warrior."

"The prissy pink princess can rock out and be wicked."

"It's where the shy girl becomes the model."

"Where the overpowered king remains a true friend."

Mal took in a breath before locking gazes with Carlos, giving her little brother a small smile as she spoke.

"I remember when there's this one small kid that's so afraid of dogs that he thought that they were rabid pack animals who eat boys that don't behave. But here we are, having the best veterinarian and tech whiz."

She then turned to Jay.

"It's where the same guy who never believed in a team became the most compassionate player in Tourney. It's the same guy that made me realize that we can do anything and everything if we stick together."

And of course, she turned to Evie.

"And then there's the one person. If it's the right person, that changes us all."

She then stepped off the stage as she made her way towards Evie. 

"And who would've thought? That the same person who didn't invite me to her sixth birthday party, the one I fucking hated for years is the person that inspires me today. This person has made me realize that I can be whoever I need to be as long as I'm happy. She made me the happiest person on earth. She deserves the world and all its happiness. She's perfect. In everything."

Evie gasped as Mal got down on one knee. 

"And it's the same person that has me down on one knee." 

The crowd gasped in awe as Mal took out a golden ring with sapphire's and rubies. 

Evie let the tears fall as Mal beamed at her. 

"We've been in love for years, E. You're my best friend. You make better. And I would do anything to spend my whole life with you. So what do you say? Be Mrs. Moors? Be my wife?"

Evie didn't know what to do. It was either scream a 'Yes!', lunge herself at Mal, give her a kiss or just cry. 

She did all. 

"Yes!" She yelled as she tackled the girl down, kissing her deeply as Mal slipped the ring on her finger. 

And that was the greatest thing she stole.

She stole Mal's last name.

\---

"I never realized that you never gave me back the things you took from me." Mal said nonchalantly as she entered her and Evie's hotel room. 

"What do you mean?" Evie asked innocently before placing down the _purple_ iPod and the _purple_ pen as she sat comfortably wearing a _purple_ beanie and a _purple_ letterman.

"Well, for starters, you borrowed that pen like six years ago, you took my iPod the same year, then my beanie, then my letterman. And then, you stole a kiss then you stole my heart _and_ stole my last name." Mal teased, smirking as her wife blushed. 

"It's called borrowing, Mal. Except the heart and the last name." Evie said guiltily, Mal raised an eyebrow.

"It's called stealing!" She pouted, Evie shook her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And yes, she still hadn't returned the purple things from Mal.


End file.
